


Never Better

by RaviosScarf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviosScarf/pseuds/RaviosScarf
Summary: Zelda takes Midna ice skating for the first time. Fluffy stuff! Submission for the Legend of Zelda Secret Santa over on Tumblr.





	

The air held a crisp, sharp quality that Midna was unused to. She rubbed her hands together for warmth which, despite the borrowed gloves covering her skin, ached with cold. She looked through her fogged breath out onto Lake Hylia, frozen solid. Early morning sunlight filtered through the clouds and bathed the lake in an ethereal glow. The lake was entirely clear, save for patches of snow and a lone figure receding into the distance.

“Come, Midna!” Zelda called from halfway across the lake.

“Alright, give me a second! Geez…” Midna begrudgingly pulled off her gloves and tugged at the laces she had managed to knot.

After a moment, she heard the other princess’s blades scrape against the ice as she skidded to a stop before her. Zelda knelt and assumed the place of Midna’s fingers, coaxing the string out of its tangle.

Midna huffed and leaned back, re-gloved hands planted in the powdery snow behind her. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before.”

Zelda glanced at her with a smile. “But surely you must have string in your world.”

“Leave me alone,” Midna replied playfully. She watched Zelda meticulously tie the newly untangled laces into dainty double-knotted bows.

“You didn’t have to do all that, Princess.” Midna said, staggering upright and examining Zelda’s handiwork.

“For you only,” Zelda replied, already retreating back to the ice. She effortlessly glided across the frozen surface, hands laced behind her back, skirts fluttering. Midna crossed her arms and observed through narrowed eyes.

Push off on one foot, balance with the other. Simple stuff. Midna readied herself, then shoved her left foot backwards while leaning on her right. She instantly pitched forward and threw out her hands to catch the ice before it slammed into her face. She attempted to regain her footing, only to have her skates slide out from underneath her. She flailed ungracefully for a moment before crashing down with a dull thud, winded.

“Damn… it…” she huffed. She heard the scuff of blade on ice and looked up to see Zelda’s outstretched hand before her.

“Are you alright?”

Midna took her hand and struggled upwards, dusting herself off once she was on her feet. “Yeah, yeah, I’m just getting warmed up.”

“I never expected you to be an expert at this,” Zelda said, smiling. “Frankly, I thought you would give up as soon as you saw the lake.”

“Well I’m not a quitter. I’m determined to practice this dumb Hyrulean tradition before winter’s over.”

Zelda laughed, her voice ringing in the still air. She gently took both of Midna’s hands in her own and started slowly skating backwards. Midna wobbled precariously.

“Bend your knees,” she instructed. Midna did so, her ankles quivering.

“Slowly push off with your left foot.”

Midna perilously transferred her weight to her left foot, then kicked off onto her right. She re-balanced herself with a wobble, gripping Zelda’s fingers through her gloves. She tried again, kicking onto her left. Then back to her right until she gained some semblance of a rhythm.

“There, you have it!”

Midna kept her eyes glued to Zelda’s feet, terrified that if she were to look up, she would topple over. She felt Zelda’s hands start to loosen from her own. The princess backed away and skated beside her, looping an arm underneath Midna’s.

“Isn’t this beautiful?” Zelda asked. Midna nodded, still concentrating on her feet. “Look up.”

Midna looked to Zelda. She was gazing up at the sky. Snowflakes had started to fall and Midna held up her free hand to keep them from falling into her eyes.

“Yeah, lovely,” Midna replied, somewhat sarcastically. “I don’t understand why you people like snow so mu- Ah!”

The pick of her skate caught an exposed branch sticking out of the ice. She lurched forward, pulling Zelda down with her. She landed on the ground with a thud and Zelda fell square on top of her. They both lay stunned for a moment.

Midna blinked snow out of her eyes. “You okay, Zel?”

  
Zelda propped herself up on her hands and looked down at Midna. Her face was flushed right to the tips of her ears. “Fine. And you?”

Midna grinned toothily. “Never better.”

Zelda returned the smile nervously and leaned down, softly pressing her lips into Midna’s. Midna reached up and pulled Zelda closer, arms draping over her neck. After a moment, they parted. Midna sat upright and helped Zelda up beside her, who leaned contentedly on her shoulder.

Midna exhaled, her breath billowing. “You know, if this is ice skating, I think I could grow to like it.”


End file.
